


Constellations

by 9mm_god



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9mm_god/pseuds/9mm_god
Summary: Evan and Vinny have a vacation and Habit doesn't mess everything up.





	Constellations

The two had just returned from the beach that stretched out in front of their hotel. Evan was still Evan and Vincent couldn’t be happier. The weight that usually seemed to hang in the air was lifted. Evan had walked out to the balcony to look out at the water as Vincent went to change into his pajamas. He stripped himself of his damp swim trunks and tossed them into the bathtub. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and frowned.

Before any of this happened, Vincent had been extremely happy. All through school he had struggled with body confidence, and when he was finally happy something had to destroy it. Stress eating and the lack of a schedule really brought him down. He would go from binging one day, to not eating for almost a week at a time. A weird mix of anger and self-hatred built up in his chest before he heard his boyfriends voice behind him. Vince was snapped out of his daze, his eyes looking up to meet Evans in the mirror. 

The two kept eye contact for a moment, waiting for the other to smile. Vincent lost, as per usual. Evan walked up behind the taller male, wrapping his arms around his waist. Vince stared down at his hands, which were now gently cupped over Evans; Meanwhile, Evan as began to place small pecking kisses along the constellation of freckles that connected Vinny’s shoulders. They had been through hell and back, and they still managed to make moments like this. 

Vincent slowly turned around, his hand going to Evans chin and tipping it up so he could place a kiss on his lips. The kiss had been short, both of them pulling away to smile before going in again. Evan wrapped his arms around Vince’s shoulders. One of his hands traveled into the darker brunette’s hair, his fingers wrapping around the strands. Vincent slowly let his hands travel over his lover’s body. One found itself resting on Evan’s hip as the other pressed against his back.

The kiss soon escalated. It wasn’t often that they got chances like this, so they were going to use up every last moment they had together. Who knows if it was their last chance. Vin pushed Evan back onto the bed and crawled over him, beginning to leave kisses along his pale jawline. The kisses moved onto Evans neck and began bites. Vinny was particularly happy when he heard his boyfriend let out a gasp, signaling that Vincent had found a sensitive area. He began kissing and sucking on the spot. A few occasional bites occurred as he marked Evan.

“Vin,” Evan gently tugged on Vincent’s hair when he decided he had enough. “I’m yours, there’s no need to mark your territory.” Evan joked, cupping Vincent’s face in his hands.

“It’s all part of the fun.” Vincent replied, pressing his lips to Evan’s once more. His hands traveled to the front of Evan’s swim trunks. He smirked as he tugged at the knot and pulled them off. 

As soon as the fabric was out of the way Evan bucked his hips up to grind against Vincent’s hips. With a smirk, Vince roughly grinded down against his partner. Their moans were muffled by their kisses, but their grinding continued to get rougher. It didn’t take long for precome to begin dripping down their cocks. Evan was the one to break the kiss and reach over to get the lube from the bedside table. He popped open the lid and poured some of the cool gel onto his fingers and coated Vinny’s member. 

Vinny let out a soft moan as he got used to the cold lube. He bit his lip and looked down at Evan, who had already begun prepping himself. Vincent watched in awe, Evans beauty continuously amazed him. Once Evans fingers were gone, Vince slowly began to enter him. The movements were slow and gentle, neither one of them wanting to move any faster. Yet. It had taken a few minutes, but soon Vincent was thrusting with a light rhythm. He kept his pace steady, only getting rougher when Evan had demanded it.

Evan dug his nails into the same constellation he had been praising early. He ginded back against each thrust, letting out soft pleas for more. He felt his orgasm growing in the pit of his stomach and he buried his face into Vincent’s neck. His boyfriend wasn’t doing much to help him hold out, instead, Vince had been whispering sweet nothings into his lovers ear the entire time. 

The only warning Vincent got was Evan going tense. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he continued his thrusts, helping Evan ride out his climax as he was brought to his own. He pulled out, letting his load fall onto himself and Evan. For a few minutes, the only sound in the room where ther panting. After a while, Vin dipped his head down to place a tired kiss on Evans lips. He rolled onto his side while Evan scooted closer to his chest. 

“I love you.” Evan mumbled.

“No homo.”

“Shut the fuck up.”


End file.
